The traditional photographic equipment, when photographing during high-speed travel of a vehicle, cannot eliminate an image jitter problem in the process of movement of the vehicle. By use of this damping device, the photographic equipment can still produce stable and clear pictures in the event of high-speed movement, which effectively mitigates influences brought about to a shooting effect by various vibrations in the process of movement of the vehicle.
Owing to differences among factors such as a wide variety of vehicle models, different vehicle conditions and road surfaces, it is difficult for the traditional gimbal damping device to weaken influences brought about to the gimbal by vehicle vibration to a greater extent to reduce a vibration frequency and achieve a good shooting effect.